supersentai780fandomcom-20200214-history
Denshi Sentai Denziman characters
Denziman The Denziman are the first Super Sentai team to use a personal transformation device carried on their person (see below). Their costumes are the first to use helmets with translucent materials for visors (although some exterior footage shows their helmets with perforated visors as was the practice with previous Super Sentai series). The Surnames of the members contain the kanji for their corresponding colors. *'Ippei Akaki' (赤城一平''Akaki Ippei''?) / Denzi Red (デンジレッド''Denjireddo''?): A teacher of karate and other sports to children at the Athletic Club. Twenty years after Denziman ended, he appeared along with 23 other Red Rangers summoned by Liveman's Red Falcon, in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **'Special move:' Denzi Vacuum Kick (デンジ真空蹴り''Denji Shinku Keri''?), Denzi Punch *'Daigorou Oume' (青梅大五郎''Ōme Daigorō''?) / Denzi Blue (デンジブルー''Denjiburū''?): A circus acrobat who teaches yoga and gymnastics at the Athletic Club. He loves anpan. **'Special moves:' Blue Rocket, Blue Screw Kick (ブルースクリューキック''Burū Sukuryū Kikku''?), Blue Snake (ブルースネーク''Burū Sunēku''?), Denzi Drill *'Jun Kiyama' (黄山純''Kiyama Jun''?) / Denzi Yellow (デンジイエロー''Denjiierō''?): An inventor and space researcher. He coaches calisthenics. **'Special moves:' Denzi Suplex (デンジスープレックス''Denji Sūpurekkusu''?), Flying Attack (フライングアタック''Furaingu Atakku''?), Hammer Punch (ハンマーパンチ''Hanmā Panchi''?), Yellow Headbutt, Denzi Pile Diver *'Tatsuya Midorikawa' (緑川達也''Midorikawa Tatsuya''?) / Denzi Green (デンジグリーン''Denjigurīn''?): A detective who lost his father to a Vader attack. He coaches boxing. **'Special move': Green Spin Kick (グリーンスピンキック''Gurīn Supin Kikku''?) *'Akira Momoi' (桃井あきら''Momoi Akira''?) / Denzi Pink (デンジピンク''Denjipinku''?): A former tennis player who teaches swimming at the Athletic Club. Quit the team in the first episode rejoined at the end of episode two. She saw her coach burn to death cause of the Vader Clan first attack. **'Special move:' Denzi Thunder (デンジサンダー''Denji Sandā''?) Equipment Arsenal *'Denzi Ring' (デンジリング''Denji Ringu''?): The Denzimen's transformation device. The transformation call is "Denzi Spark!" (デンジスパーク''Denji Supāku''?). *'Denzi Stick' (デンジスティック''Denji Sutikku''?): Each Denziman is armed with a DenziStick. These combine into the DenziBoomerang and are all used in the Electronic Lightning Fall. Other team attacks, not involving the sticks, include the Shot Gun, Blitzkrieg Attack, Denzi Circle, Denzi Shower, Dragonfly, Scramble Chain, Denzi Super Science, and Denzi Tower. Vehicles *'Denzi Machine' (デンジマシーン''Denji Mashīn''?): DenziRed's motorcycle. *'Denzi Buggy' (デンジバギー''Denji Bagī''?): A jeep for the rest of the team. *'Denzi Crafts' (デンジクラフト''Denji Kurafuto''?): Hovercrafts that the team uses. *'Denzi Shooter' (デンジ射手''Denji Shoota''?): Underground transporter that can travel from the Athletic Club to DenziLand. Mecha *'Denzi Tiger' (デンジタイガー''Denji Taigā''?): The flying fortress carrying the DenziFighter that launches from Denzi Land (デンジランド''Denji Rando''?), the island headquarters. *'DaiDenzin' (ダイデンジン''Daidenjin''?, Giant Electric Man, Big Electroid, or Great Electronic God): The first transforming giant robot in the Super Sentai genre, DaiDenzin transforms from an airship called the Denzi Fighter (デンジファイター''Denji Faitā?). The Denzi Fighter nose becomes DaiDenzin's back, the sides of the underside become the chest, and the lateral sides become the legs. Its main weapon is the '''Denzi Sword' (デンジ剣''Denji Ken''?) and it destroys monsters with its finishing attack, the Electronic Full-Moon Cut (電子満月斬り''Denshi Mangetsu Giri''?). Its other weapons are the Denzi Ball (デンジボール''Denji Bōru''?) and DaiDenzin Boomerang (ダイデンジンブーメラン''Daidenjin Būmeran''?, Great Electric Man Boomerang). The Denzi Fighter helped out in the fight against Rakushaasa in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai.'' Allies *'Denzi Dog IC''' (デンジ犬アイシー''Denji Ken Ai Shī''?): Intelligent robot dog that came from Denzi Star 3000 years ago to assemble the Denziman team. He sacrificed his life to become a circuit for DaiDenzin in order to defeat the Omnipotent Monse. *'Princess Denzi' (デンジ姫''Denji Hime''?) (26, 29 and movie): A survivor of Denzi Star who visited Earth 3000 years ago, ordering a servant girl to defend the Earth with the rainbow stones. She left Earth to patrol the universe.